


Help

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim doesn't want help.





	Help

“Why are you even here?” Tim asked as the blanket was dumped across his lap. He watched with a glare as Jason slumped onto the couch next to him with a magazine clutched in his fist. He rolled his eyes as the other man burp before flipping through the pages of the magazine and picking a random article to read.

“You need help,” Jason said as he scanned the page. “Alfred told me you wouldn’t let him baby you, so he made me do it. I’m guessing it’s a type of punishment,” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t need help,” Tim said. “I just hurt my ankle. I’m not completely invalid,”

“Oh yeah, hop over to the fridge and grab me a beer, replacement,” Jason scoffed.

Tim scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his bandaged foot. He couldn’t stand on it for too long, and that meant he couldn’t walk into the kitchen, but he’d be damned before he let Jason find that out.

“That’s a good patient.”

But that doesn’t mean he won’t punch him in the jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
